Kage's Tale
by Shadow Storm Stories
Summary: When the 16 year old Kage no arashi moves into karakura town he discovers he can see spiritual beings and has his soul temporarily removed from his body by a hollow and somehow becomes a soul reaper. he meets two soul reapers namely ichigo and rukia and they decide to help him SI OC (rukia & kage romance).
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAMER: I Am Also Not The owner of BleachA Note From The Author: This story will revolve around a character based on me.

(the Author. but no real names will be used)

a big thank you to ForeverSam For a group of Stories that inspired me to start writing again _

This is the story of kage no arashi a blue eyed brown haired australian who moves to karakura town. it was early in the small hours of the morning when kage woke up from a nightmare (cliche i know. :P) he looked at his alarm clock it was 4:32 AM he took a deep breath as he rolled onto his back. today was the day he was moving to karakura town. he looked over to his shelves wich were now empty and bare all he had in his room were boxes and his alarm clock which he soon put into a box of clothes. he moved slowly and packed all of his things into the car his mother drove him to the docks in his home town. he then move all of his boxxes of stuff onto the boat he was to take to tokyo with him when he arrived he hato find a way to get all of his stuff to karakura. but enough about that. days later he was in his new 1 bedroom apartment unpacking when he heard a strange howling from outside when he heard the howl he sighed to himself "if i had only known this place was haunted" he continued to unpack and settle in.

he heard the door open he turned around to a very shocked ichigo kurasake and rukia kuchiki they both proclaimed at once "Wait you can see us"

to wich he replied a simple "yes. i can why?" the shocked pair were stairing in astonishment. then they heard the howl again but this time it was closer. before any of them knew what was happening a flying hollow landed on kage's window sill. rukia and ichigo were about to leap into action when the hollow smashed through the window and accidently removed kage's soul from his body however when this happened kages underlying soul reaper power was rleased and he kicked into action planting his foot into the very surprised hollow's face. it reared back from the powerful kick and swung its fairly medium sized but still powerful talons at kage hitting him in the chest. ichigo and rukia quickly dispatched the hollow and helped an injured kage to his feet and getting him back in his body. they had no idea how the attack activated his powers, but they were thankful for his help.

almost immediatly rukia questioned him about why he did not use his zanpakuto. once ichigo realized that kage had no clue what was happening he made rukia ease back the questions. kage decided to introduce himself "hello my name is kage no arashi, its nice to meet you" ichigo introduced hisself and rukia. rukia asked kage to accompany her to the urahara store. he agreed after sarcastically asking "is that some kind of store for your kind" to wich rukia replied "yes actually it is you wiseass" she then smacked him upside the hed. ichigo laughed and said "for once im not the one being hit" rukia procceded to punch him in the arm. a few moments later they where off to see kisuke urahara.


	2. Chapter II: Who is this strange person

Chapter II: Who is this strange person  
"DISCLAIMER: I do not own bleach just the character of Kage no arashi  
Author's note: theres gonna be a flashback

"they where off to see kisuke urahara. 20 minutes later they were outside of the urahara store. "so who is this guy where going to see anyways?" Kage asked Rukia. To which she replied "kisuke urahara. hes a friend he might be able to help us figure out what exactly you are". rukia knocked on the door (Ichigo had been sent home already.) yoruichi answered the door "oh hi there rukia sorry for taking so long I was just telling kisuke about a strange spiritual pressure I had felt earlier." rukia looked at kage then back to yoruichi and said "sorry about that it may have been us. more specifically it may have been kage here" yoruichi examined the strange young man. Kage shyly said "hi I... im Kage no arashi. its a pleasure to meet you" yoruichi then replied "im yoruichi its nice to meet you to" rukia asked "can we see kisuke please?" yoruichi then motioned for them to follow her a few minutes later they finally reached kisuke who instantaneously asked "whos your friend little kuchiki?" rukia turned a shade lighter then renji's hair "Don't call me that kisuke" she angrily barked out. she then pulled herself back together and said "this is Kage no arashi. I think hes some type of soul reaper but I don't quite know" Kage decided to elaborate by telling him about the hollow attack and what happened when his soul was removed from his body. kisuke thought hard about the facts of what he had just been told.

_Flash Back_  
"17 years ago in a lab somewhere... From Kisuke's POV  
"Lets Just Put a Bit of this in here and a bit of that *a colourful rainbow of magic and death poofed in the air* "well we must be out camping because that was intense" bellowed otosan (yes I know what his name means I just couldn't think of anything better than that) Kisuke turned around "so you've finally arrive otosan. and just in time to I just finished it" said kisuke to otosan. "thank you kisuke. you've saved my sons life. im sorry that we have to go but im sure your path will cross his someday..."

"I remember... your otosan arashi's son aren't you?" kisuke asked. Kage replied with "you knew my father? How?... Do you know where he is?" Rukia had to slow Kage down. kage dropped to the floor both emotionally and physically exhausted and passed out. while he was asleep kisuke, yoruichi, and rukia continued the conversation rukia asked kisuke what kage had meant but kisuke replied simply with "I don't know" he then told rukia of otosan and his amzing ability to ge extremely hammered and still be able to be kind and respectful to everyone while drunk and still never be hungover the next day. but then he took a serious tone and looked at rukia and said "Kage was born with an extremely fragile body and soul and I when asked by otosan created a cure but he was under orders that if I succeeded otosan and kage had to leave soul society so the boy could have a normal childhood. there was one side effect of the cure it seems it made his soul into that of a soul reaper. even as a baby the boy had strong spirit energy but was so fragile that if anything had happened to him he could have destroyed a large area of the soul society so he had to grow up as a human". yoruichi proclaimed "that explains the spirit pressure earlier. Rukia could you go check on him?" Rukia agreed and went off to see how Kage was faring. yoruichi looke at kisuke and asked "by otosan... did you mean..." kisuke cut her sentence short by replying "yes... I meant my younger brother" yoruichi looked at him strangley and asked "why not tell the boy your his uncle?" He replied "because I cant" yoruichi glared at him and said "what the hell kind of answer is that" as she hit kisuke upside the head. When Rukia looked into the room kage was sleeping in she spotted a strange blue cat which vanished into a puff smoke. "hmm... curios" she mumbled to herself she walked in and sat on the bed on the opposite side to his. She was still studying him when yoruichi walked in with kisuke. she mnoett cat to them and they said that it may have been his zanpakuto's spirit. suddenly he sat up and said "theres a hollow nearby. its strong I can feel it." all of a suden they all heard a hollows howl and out of nowhere a giant fist smashed through the wall...

"end of chapter II. I hope anyone reading this is enjoying it so far im having a great time writing it bye for now... please review i need feedback  
P.S sorry for the crappy punctuation and the cliff hanger.


	3. Chapter III

DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Bleach or Its Character's

chapter 3:

Kage is unconsciously laying in a bed in the urahara store he feels like he is dreaming but knows he is not. He is Speaking to a blue cat whose name is taberu ha, he gently asks "what is this place?" taberu ha looks at him with a puzzled look on his face but answers "this tranquil forest is your inner world I have been here as long as I can remember and your young soul reaper must learn to trust me or you will not be able to wield my power in battle". Kage is confused but seems to have a slight understanding "are you... my zanpakuto?" he asks in his gentle mannerism. Kage asks if he may shorten taberu's name to taberu, his question is answered by a slight nod from the cat in question. taberu must teach Kage to wield his zanpakuto. taberu says to Kage "to summon my Shikkai in battle you must say these words: devour our enemies taberu ha. do you think you can remember that?" Kage replies with a nod. "good we are at an understanding then. over time we shall get to know each other better and as our trust grows so shall your ability to wield our power". Kage asks "how shall we learn to trust then?" taberu replies with "there's no time for that right now you must awaken. time is of the essence and there is a hollow nearby. go now and fight well." taberu pushes his paw on Kage's forehead and he awakens. "there's a hollow nearby. its strong, I can feel it" a loud howl fills the night air and a giant hand smashes through the wall closest to him. rukia is hit by some of the debris and urahara kicks into gear removing Kage's soul from his body Kage in his soul reaper form now unsheathe's his zanpakuto. he swings the blade through the hollows index finger he smirks and yells "devour our enemies taberu ha" his zanpakuto goes into Shikkai and becomes a bow shaped blade with a handle in the centre. the hollow howls in pain and withdraws its hand from the hole leading into the room. Kage checks to see if rukia is OK (she is) he then exits through the hole in the wall *cue the bad ass fight music* he turns and sees the hollow standing on the roof and shouts at it "hey ugly I've got your finger" the hollow attempts to swing his hand down on top of Kage but narrowly misses him. the hollows hand gets stuck in the ground. seeing an opening he runs up the hollows arm and brings one side of his blade down through its skull. he feels like such a bad ass that he removes the blade and does a back flip to the ground he steps back inside and checks back up on rukia. she finds what he did to be quite impressive and thanks him for killing the hollow. "no problem. if you ever need help again just call" kisuke and yoruichi set about cleaning the place up he gives them a hand and then returns to his apartment. along the way he stops for some food. by the time he gets home its 1:30 in the morning. he decides to go to bed, he needs sleep for school in the morning

its 7:30 when his alarm goes off, he gets ready for school. he gets there with time to spare when he gets to his new class the teacher introduces him. he scans the room for familiar faces he sees two straight away. its ichigo and rukia he is given a seat in the row behind the two familiar faces.

A Few Hours Later, On The Roof "So Kage, rukia tells me you took down a big ass hollow last night at urahara's" ichigo says inquisitively. "Yeah, I even got my zanpakuto into… what was it called again?" "Shikkai" rukia finishes his sentence "yeah. That's the one" Kage proclaims. Then two men start walking towards the group of soul reapers. Ichigo calls to them "Chad, Ishida get over here. This is Kage he's the new kid in our class he's also newly become a soul reaper" Kage looks at ichigo with a face full of surprise "who are these guys and why did you tell them I'm a soul reaper" exclaimed Kage "their friends Kage" rukia reassured him, he sighed "thank god, wait… even the pencil?" he asked "yeah even the 'pencil'… don't let him fool you though he's actually a Quincy. Which is a really powerful human who hunts down hollows" explained rukia "oh no you play me up too much rukia. But thank you for the compliment" Ishida smiled. Just then a portal from soul society opened behind him. A small girl with pink coloured hair stepped out with a tall muscular man and a pale petite woman wearing a red choker, "you seem real happy Mr. Pencil" said the smaller of the two females. "hello yachiru…" he gasped "h-hi nemu" "h-hi Quincy" nemu kurutsuchi said quietly. All of a sudden a loud yell came from the man "ICHIGO KUROSAKI, IVE FOUND YOU" 'uh oh' Ichigo thought to himself 'of all the captains to accompany them it had to be Kenpachi didn't it' he sighed to himself. But kenpachi's attention was diverted to the new addition to Ichigo's group "who's this he looks like a scrappy little fighter" he said "uh… i-im Kage no arashi sir" Kage blurted out. "amazing you can actually see me yet we've never met before. Although you do give off a familiar vibe" kenpachi said surprised sounding through his voice. "hey Kenney you making a new friend over there" giggled yachiru. Kage looked at the captain of squad eleven and said "I'm some sort of soul reaper… or so I've been told". Just then soi fon stepped through and closed the portal behind her. Ichigo looked up in shock as he realised they were all in Gigai's and not in uniforms "so… what are YOU guy's in town for?" Ichigo asked. "we were told to take a holiday to Karakura and to be on the look out for anything strange" soi fon informed the ginger teen. Yachiru giggled "just like this… kage guy" just then orihime ran up giggling loudly "YACHIRU YOU CAME TO VISIT" she ran up and kind of hug tackled the young girl. Just then kenpachi grabbed kages shoulder and spoke to him privately "you know now that I put it together the vibe and the name you must be otosan's son. The only question I have is do you remember the name: kendo" kage replied "well… with the name comes a memory of me as a small boy sitting on uncle kendo's shoulder. Wait… I remember my dad's best friend who I used to call uncle kendo… that's you isn't it" "yes… it is me."…

(end of the chapter… sorry)

By the way as to clear it up as to what the Shinigami were wearing heres a short list

Kenpachi: a Hawaiian shirt and board shorts and of course his signature eyepatch

Yachiru: a pink dress that matches her hair colour (yeah I know that its weird but deal with it im the author of this story not you)

Nemu: a slim fit black dress with red accents, and her red choker

Soi Fon: a tank top and slim fitting pants with a hornet like design

That's all for now folks don't forget to review.


End file.
